Paul Karofsky
Paul Karofsky is the father of David Karofsky, who makes his first appearance in the Season Two episode, Furt. He is portrayed by Daniel Roebuck. Biography Season Two Furt Paul first appears in the episode Furt for a meeting with Principal Sue Sylvester, Will, Burt, and Kurt about his son's bullying behavior. Although Dave denies the claims of bullying against him, Paul notes that his son had been acting differently and that he doesn't really recognize his son anymore; he also mentions Dave's increasing hostility and falling grades as suspicious changes in behavior. When Paul tries to confront his son about this and questions Dave why Kurt would do such a thing, Dave tries to give the excuse that Kurt likes him, causing Paul to look at him suspiciously. Paul is horrified when Kurt reveals that Dave threatened to kill him. When Sue asks why Dave would do such a thing, Kurt lies and states because Dave didn't want the bullying to come to light. Unknown to Paul and the other adults, it's actually because of Dave's closeted homosexuality and the fact that after Dave kissed Kurt, he threatened to kill the other boy after if he tells anyone about it. After Sue expels Dave from the school, Paul seems to not only accept the punishment, but seems to support it. However it later appears that Dave and perhaps Paul or Dave's mother, took the matter up to the school board where they reverse Sue's expulsion due to lack of eye witnesses of either the violence or death threat. Born This Way He returns in Born This Way once again in Principal Figgins office. He tries reasoning with Burt Hummel who insists that Dave is still dangerous to Kurt. He comments that he has seen the old, good Dave lately and wants Burt to understand. He leaves the office to let Kurt and Dave talk in private. Season Three On My Way Paul appears only briefly in a powerful scene. He is shown in tears and screaming for help while holding Dave after he finds him unconscious when Dave attempted suicide. Personality Surprisingly, Paul Karofsky seems to a be a complete opposite of his son. Where Dave is a bully and at times sadistic young man, Paul appears to be soft spoken, patient and rather open-minded. When he learns of Dave's bullying behavior, he does not refuse to believe his son is capable of such things, but instead notes that he too had noticed Dave's oddly aggressive behavior. He even goes so far as to agree to Sue's punishment of Dave, meaning he is far more logical and even minded than his son. Due to the fact he does not seem to agree with Dave's behavior, and shows no sign of anger towards Kurt who is responsible for Dave being in trouble, it appears that Paul may not be the cause of Dave's homophobic self-loathing. This leads some to believe that either he is pretending to be nice or the cause of Dave's behavior and fears is because of his (unnamed) mother or another factor. According to Max Adler, Karofsky fears come from society instead of his father. "He's obviously a very loving father who is concerned for his son," Adler says. "He knows about his grades, the groups he's involved with, the teams he's playing on. I like the fact that Ryan Murphy chose to not make him what everyone thought — including me — as this beer-drinking, abusive, berating father. It was a more interesting choice to have him actually be the loving, supportive, caring father to show that Karofsky's fears aren't really coming from home. It's more society that's really scaring him into denying who he is." Source Gallery MrKarofsky.jpg|Behind the Scenes with Chris (Kurt), Mike (Burt), Jane (Sue), and Max (Dave) Tumblr lbxvoiKIlr1qa7uoro1 500.jpg|Daniel Roebuck and Max Adler PAULDAVE.jpg KAROFS.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Pages needing attention